Ways to annoy the Akatsuki
by DJakatsuki
Summary: Here are some fun ways to annoy the Akatsuki! Maybe they can give you some ideas if you're writing a fanfic. If you use one, leave a review and tell me what your story it is. I'd love to read it!
1. Itachi

**Ways to annoy:**

**ITACHI**

When he walks through the door, yell "POP GOES THE WEASEL!" and hit him with a cushion.

When he's walking, just grab his leg and let him drag you around.

When he activates his sharringan, sing "ring around the rosie."

Cut off his ponytail. (Be sure to have some means of defense.)

Draw whiskers on him while he's asleep

Play the song "Old time rock and roll" while he's alone and wait.

Say "bippity boppity boo" and blow glitter in his face.

Run around yelling "ITASASU" and/or "ITAKISA"

Force him to read yaoi fan fics.

When he and Koyuki are alone, nudge them a few times and wink. (Koyuki is in other story.)

Ask him about his family.

If he answers, ask him if it felt good to talk about it.

When he's watching a movie that you've already seen, spoil it.

Draw flowers on his finger and toe nails.

Bring him to the woods and shout "Go. Be free with your brotheren."

When he's alone, and him a knife and say "You know what to do."

Replace his cloak with a dress.

Laugh at a random object and shake your head and continue laughing when he asks what's so funny.

Give him weasel ears for his birthday

Give him some nail polish and say "You're not worth L'oreal."

Burn all his snacks.

When he's about to do a fire jutsu, spray him with a spray bottle and say "No. Bad."

Ask him of he does drugs

Put ketchup packets under the toilet seat before he uses the restroom.

Freeze mentos in ice cubes and serve time bomb sodas.

Mimic his every word and movements.

Tell him he looks fabulous.

Cry after everything he says.

Drop his toothbrush in the toilet after Kisame uses the restroom

Try on all his clothes.

Put glue on his chair.

Send him love letters and sign them "Love, Kisame."

Pelt him with marshmallows.

Steal Kakuzu's wallet and stuff it in his cloak

Watch him get beaten senseless

Hit him with a sandal

Use your fingers and force him to smile

Tell the others to pin him down and tickle him.

Take pictures. Lots and lots of pictures.


	2. Kisame

**Ways to annoy:**

**KISAME**

When he walks into a room, yell "I FOUND NEMO!"

Put something small in each of his gills.

Poke his mucsles and say that he has a lot of boobs

When he's washing the bandages around his sword, throw a red sock in the washer with it.

Use scotch tape to try and expand his eyes.

Keep trying to jump on his back.

Ask him if Suigetsu is his and Hidan's love child.

File down his teeth while he sleeps.

Eat sushi in front of him and chew very, very slowly.

Make him shark fin soup.

Insist that he is a smurf that was given away due to his large size.

Keep whispering "Forever alone." in his ear.

Play the song "I'm blue."

Insist he has a crush on Ariel.

Wrap green ducktape around his legs.

Ask him why him and Itachi have matching nail polish.

Dye his skin and hair purple.

Get a gold fish and drop it in the garbage disposal while he's watching.

Play with his gills.

Do yoga on his sword.

Tell him to take off his high heels.

Search him for any other gills.

Call the cops on him and say that he was molesting dolphins.

Chase him around with a knife and butter.

Hook him with a fishing rod.

Ask him if he has gill periods.

Write ItaKisa fanfics and show the others and say Kisame wrote them.

Shove fish sticks in his ears.

Ask him if when he gets a sunburn if he turns purple.

When he's watching "The Little Mermaid" tell him his nose is bleeding.

Tell him he sounds like Batman.

Set him up on a date with a fish stick.

Glue a pair of Konan or Koyuki's underwear to his sword. (Koyuki is in Akatsuki x Koyuki)

Laugh as he gets chased around.

Tell him the the seagulls will come for him.

When he's at the beach, glue bread to his back and watch him run from the seagulls.

Spit in his gills and say "Your welcome."

Spray him and everything he touches with disinfectant.

Push him in a pool and say "Be free!"

Buy him fish oil.


End file.
